The CDMA wireless communication system is a wireless communication system which is applied more widely, and the CDMA wireless communication system realizes the separation of control and bearer at a legacy mobile station domain (LMSD) phase; wherein the core network of a circuit switching domain consists of an MSCe and an MGW, the MSCe controls the MGW mainly by an H.248 protocol, so as to realize the media plane bearer establishment and connection.
When a handoff of the MS (mobile station) occurs in the CDMA wireless communication system, the corresponding Anchor MSCe first controls the MGW to add a new Termination to the Context, so as to establish a bearer to a target office or a target base station; and when the handoff of the MS is completed, the new Termination is then used to replace an original Termination connected with the source base station. Since the handoff occurs, in order to ensure the voice service normally for the MS after the handoff, the topology connection relationship between other Terminations and the original Termination in the Context has to be reconnected to the new Termination after the handoff; and the playing tone of the original Termination is taken over to the new Termination.
During a research on the related art, inventors have found that, with the development of the voice service, the MS may carry out simultaneously services, such as customized ring back tone, conference calling, flexible alerting, etc., therefore, the topology relationship and playing tone of the original Termination will be very complicated; at the moment, if the replacement work of the new Termination and the original Termination is completed by the Anchor MSCe, the complexity is high, the extensibility is poor, and the handoff occurrence scenario will be limited.